Pains Of Unanswered Prayers
by LunasStar
Summary: On hiatus, being completely rewritten to fit HBP better.
1. Hogsmeade Surprises Revised

Pains Of Unanswered Prayers

Chapter Title: Hogsmeade Surprises

Disclaimer: Most of what's in this story do no belong to me.

Author's Note: This is a story I came up with wondering about Ron's actual bravery in the books, and why he could be called brave. What other kind of courage is there, than the courage to face yourself? My friend Jodie helped me fine-tune it. I like it. I think it's one of the best stories I've ever come up with. Contains Slash between Male and Male, hints at Female/Female. Not much though, and of course it has Male and Female relationships.

--

"Get out of the way, quit talking, move along, get to class," she snapped to the few stragglers in the hall. "Come on I don't have all day to baby-sit you. I have to teach a class you know?"

Katrina Santos-Snape sighed as they waked down the hallway. She really didn't want to control the corridors, but McGonagall was getting onto her case about letting kids wander around the hallways all hour. She turned a corridor and stopped as she heard murmurs coming from one of the empty classrooms. She sighed and opened the door preparing the give anyone in the classroom detention with her husband. That was a punishment they'd never forget.

"Aie Dios Mio!" She exclaimed her eyes widening in shock.

"Katrina!" Ron Weasley exclaimed backing away from the person he'd just been kissing.

"Uh, you had better get going," she said backing away from them. "I won't be very happy if you're late to my class."

She backed out the room in shock and Ron quickly turned to the person beside him. Neville Longbottom was staring at the ground in embarrassment and he sighed.

"Neville, I'm sorry," he said softly.

Neville nodded and quickly made his exit from the room and Ron sighed again. He had no idea what just happened with Neville. They'd just been talking. Ron had been upset about something and Neville had come to check on him. He hadn't meant to make a move on Neville, and he had no idea why he did. Neville was the only person that knew Ron was gay, and knew that he was in love with Harry. Neville found out after overhearing Ron talking in his sleep the year before. He'd been Ron's confidant since. He couldn't believe he'd so something so stupid as kiss Neville just because he was upset over Harry and Harry's girlfriend.

He slowly trudged out classroom and made his ways to Katrina's. He slowly opened the door and Katrina looked up at him and then quickly looked back down at her desk. He sighed and walked over to his desk beside Harry and Emily, Harry's girlfriend, and laid his head down on the desk.

He had no idea what he was going to do about Katrina. She wasn't the type to keep gossip to herself. Katrina loved to talk.

"Hey Emily?" Harry said to his girlfriend.

"What?" Emily said back.

"What's up with your mom," he asked. "She looks terrified."

"I don't know," she said with a shrug.

"Um, class, how about we go out and sit outside for the hour, I mean it's going to start getting cold soon, you should take advantage of the nice weather," Katrina said standing up at her desk.

The class cheered and they quickly followed Katrina out onto the Hogwarts ground. The class spread out as students ran all over the place according to their usual groups. Ron watched as Harry, Emily, Lupin's son Trey, and Neville walked over to the rocks by the Great Lake and he walked over to Katrina.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Listen, about what you saw," he started but Katrina cut him off.

"Yeah, about that," Katrina started to say but Ron rushed forward with what he had been saying.

"Sorry if we scared you," Ron told her. "It wasn't meant to happen, Neville and I, we aren't dating or anything. It was a complete accident."

Katrina put her hand up to stop his tirade and gave Ron a small smile.

"Look, I'm fine Ron, it was a shock that's all," she said. "You should take pride in knowing you were able to surprise me."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much sure not much can scare you," he said laughing. "But I promise, you won't be seeing anything like that again. I'm pretty sure it was a one time thing."

"Oh, it's no concern to me who you make out with," Katrina said with a shrug.

"Alright," Ron said a sigh of relief.

He walked over to Harry and the others and took a seat beside them. Neville looked up and gave him a weak smile and Ron smiled back. He hoped Neville and him could continue to be friends after what happened. Over the past year, Neville had become one of his closest friends and he didn't want to lose that.

"You okay Ron, you look a bit shaken up now that I think about it," Harry said looking at him closely.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine," Ron said smiling at them, thinking about what would happen if Katrina told anyone what she'd seen.

"I didn't notice before but Harry's right, are you sure you're not catching the cold that Hermione has?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," Ron said with another shaky smile.

"Okay then," Emily said smiling back.

Ron glanced over in the direction of Neville and sighed. He didn't know how things had gotten so screwed up. All that they had been doing was talking because Neville wanted to make sure he was okay after seeing Emily and Harry together, knowing that Ron was in love with Harry. They'd talked for a few minutes and soon Ron found himself kissing Neville. He was surprised Neville didn't push him away. He knew Neville was rather even tempered, but he was sure if someone he wasn't attracted to kissed him out of the blue he would have done something about it instead of just standing there.

"These pants leave nothing to the imagination," he heard Trey say out of the blue.

"What?" Emily and Harry said together confused.

"Since when are you concerned with that?" Emily asked.

"Hey, I'm a man, and I'd like to show what I have to offer," he said.

"Not much I'm sure," Emily muttered under her breath.

"Is there a reason you're judging Trey," Harry asked.

"No, I was just telling her I'd like to show it off is all," Trey said with a grin.

"Like I said, you probably have nothing worth showing off," Emily told him with a smirk.

"You're just as sour as your father," Trey told her referring to her dad, Professor Snape.

"Speaking of which, I bet he has more than you," Emily said with a snigger.

"That's just disgusting," Ron said pulling a face.

"Wrong, on so many levels Emily," Harry told her.

"But true," Emily told him.

"I can't believe you went there," Trey told her disgusted.

"I'm out of here," Ron said standing up and walked over to Neville.

He sat down beside him and Neville looked down at the ground.

"Look Neville, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have done that."

Ron saw him glance up at the others in the group and smiled to himself. He knew if Neville was making sure no one could hear them, he'd actually speak to him, which meant that Ron could explain himself.

"It's okay Ron," he heard Neville say softly and turned to him in shock. "You were upset with Harry, and you were hurting. It's understandable."

Ron noddled and leaned back against the tree with Neville. He'd never felt so comfortable with anyone as he had in the past year with Neville. He never wanted to lose that feeling.

"You want to help me in the Greenhouses today?" Neville asked suddenly and Ron nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good," Ron said and Neville smiled at him.

"Alright then, during free period okay?"

"Ok," Ron said.

Harry sat watching as Ron and Neville spoke to each other. He had no idea what they were saying, but it seemed as if whatever they were talking about was calming Ron's nerves. He was glad someone was able to calm the crazy red head down. He had no idea why, but Ron had been rather moody and unpredictable lately and he was worried about him.

"He's been acting strange lately," heard Emily say.

"Maybe he's just worried about Voldemort because his father was attacked," Harry suggested.

"Trust me, if that was the case, I'd be able to tell Harry," Emily said dryly and Harry had to admit she was right.

Emily was a bit of a daddy's girl and she was always terrified that Voldemort would find out her father was spying for The Order.

"Well Ron's always been a bit shaky when it comes to Voldemort," Harry said quickly.

"Probably just depressed cause he isn't getting any," Trey butted in.

"You're such a pig," Emily told him dryly.

"Seriously," Harry agreed.

"You better be lucky Hermione is in the hospital wing and not hearing this, or you wouldn't be getting any either," Emily told him.

"She has a point," Harry told Trey.

"Whatever," Trey muttered.

"You know what, sometimes it's hard to picture you as Lupin's son," Emily told him.

"Well, you know that, it's easy to picture you as Snape's daughter, because it shows through," Trey snapped at her.

"Are you calling me ugly," Emily asked angrily.

Harry looked at Trey and then back at Emily. He had no idea why the two were fighting so much, but he did know that Trey was wrong. Emily was far from ugly. She had beautiful black hair and big brown eyes. She looked nothing like her father. The only thing she shared with him was her hair color. Her hair however looked like it was washed on a daily basis.

"He's lying if he is," Harry spoke up.

"Let's go and let his ego deflate," Emily said grabbing Harry's hand.

He took her hand and followed her to the other side of the lake. He took a seat on some of the rocks and Emily promptly sat in his lap. Harry was glad Katrina couldn't see them because she would have told her husband, and Harry knew he would've been dead.

The next morning, Harry took his seat next to Ron at breakfast and pulled a piece of toast towards him. Much to his surprise Ron barely even aknowledged he was there. He just nodded at him and continued with his breakfast. Harry opened his mouth to ask Ron what was wrong when he felt lips press against his cheek. He turned to see a smiling Emily standing beside him, and he leaned up to kiss her back. When he backed away Emily sat down beside Harry and turned to Ron.

"Good morning Ron," she said brightly.

"Morning," Ron said before getting up and walking away from the table.

"He seems rather cranky lately," she said looking at Harry.

"I know, I mean we talked about it at the lake yesterday and I still don't understand it," Harry said shaking his head

"You should spend some time with him. Today is a Hogsmeade visit, go with him, I have to do something for my mom anyway, and maybe if you're alone, he'll talk to you about what's going on," she suggested.

"You think?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Alright, we'll go hang out in Hogsmeade," Harry agreed.

"Alright, I just wanted to say good morning, I have to go, my mom is going to have me busy all day," she said before leaning in to kiss him goodbye.

"Bye," he said with a smile.

"Bye," she told him before running off towards the doors.

Harry got up from the table and went to look for Ron. It didn't take long. He was sitting alone on a bench in the entrance hall.

"Hey," he said walking up to him.

"Hi," Ron said as he looked up.

"How does spending the day torturing people in Zonko's sound to you?" Harry asked him.

"Good, but don't you usually go with Emily," Ron asked him.

He was confused. Nothing ever came between Harry and his alone time with Emily. It was like it was a religious even whenever he got time away from Emily's parents and classes to be with her.

"She has other plans with her family, and we haven't hung out in a while, so I thought it'd be good for us to hang out," Harry told him with a shrug and Ron smiled.

"Well then, sounds good," he told Harry.

Harry smiled back at him and they ran upstairs to get their coats before hurrying out the door and towards Hogsmeade. The first place they went was Zonko's. Ron, like his brothers before him, treated the place like it was holy ground. They quickly made their way to the back of the store, and Ron headed for the most dangerous, most explosive jokes. He was Fred and George Weasley's brother after all.

"I love this store," Harry told him with a grin.

"It's Paradise," Ron replied smiling back.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Harry asked.

"Your usually with Emily," Ron told him.

"I am aren't I," Harry asked softly.

Ron was telling the truth, he had been spending a lot more time with Emily than he had in past years, but then, their relationship had changed a lot at the end of their fifth year.

"Yup," Ron told him, picking up a stuffed mouse that was supposed to explode at the sight of a cat.

"Does it bug you," Harry asked him.

"Not a bit," Ron said easily but the tone in his voice gave away the truth.

"Why does it bug you so much?" Harry asked and Ron turned to him with a sigh.

"It doesn't bug me," he said testily.

"Yes it does, I know you, and I know when you're angry, and right now, your pissed." Harry said.

Ron took a deep breath to calm himself down. How dare Harry say he knew him? He didn't know anything about him. If he knew anything about him, he would know that for the past two years, Ron had been fighting with himself to fall out of love with his best friend because he knew that best friend would never love him back.

"You don't know me half as well as you think you do," he said softly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you knew me, you would be able to see something that's right in front of your face, and has been for a while," he felt himself explode at the words.

"What's that," Harry asked him.

Ron didn't say a word, he just pushed Harry against the shelves in the shop and pressed his lips against Harry's in a fierce kiss. Harry froze where he was standing. Ron was kissing him. His mind couldn't seem to grasp that train of thought.

He felt Ron back away and stared at him without being able to say a word. He couldn't get his mind to function properly. He couldn't understand why Ron had kissed him. He opened his mouth to ask Ron what the hell he was thinking but Ron cut him off.

"Shit Harry, I'm sorry," he said backing away.

"Ron," he started to say but Ron just shook his head and ran out the store.

He groaned and leaned his head back against the shelves. He had no idea what he was going to tell Emily.

--

Ron ran to the Three Broomsticks with his mind in turmoil. He couldn't believe he'd done it; two years and he had made it without telling Harry how he felt. He'd known he was in love with Harry since forth year. He had no idea why he'd let he get the best of him now. He slowed to a walk and stepped inside The Three Broomsticks trying to catch his breath. He saw Neville sitting at a table in the back and sighed gratefully. He walked towards Neville and took his seat beside him.

He laid his head down at the table and groaned.

"It went that bad?" Neville asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

Ron looked up at Neville for a second and nodded his head before laying back down on the table.

"What happened?"

"I kissed him," Ron said softly.

"You what?"

Neville was stunned. He didn't think Ron would ever let Harry know how he felt. The boy was petrified of how his family would treat him, and how Harry would react to the news. He thought Ron would stay in the closet the rest of his life.

"I couldn't help it. Harry made me upset and I pushed him against a shelf and kissed him," Ron said quietly.

Neville sighed and stood up from his seat to sit down next to Ron. He hesitated for a second for placing his hand on Ron's back and rubbing it gently.

"It'll be okay, Harry won't stop talking to you over a simple kiss," he said encouragingly.

"I'm an idiot," Ron moaned.

"I'm not arguing with that one," Neville said with chuckle and Ron groaned again.

Neville sighed and just continued to rub Ron's back. He kind of felt sorry for the guy. He knew if he was in love with his best friend, and knew that best friend could never love him back, he would be crushed. He wouldn't have been near as strong as Ron was being at the moment. At least Ron had the strength to face Harry every day instead of breaking off their friendship so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Neville didn't know whether it was because he was brave or if he was just plain stupid.

--

Harry sat on a stone outside Zonko's holding his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He couldn't completely cut Ron out of his life. Ron had been his best friend for over five years; but the guy had kissed him. How could he handle Ron kissing him? Ron was like a brother to him, and Emily, Emily was the only person he wanted kissing him.

"You okay?" he heard a voice asked.

He looked up to see Emily standing in front of him. She had her black hair down around her shoulders and it was blowing slightly in the wind. It took him a moment to notice the nervous expression on her face, but when he did, he gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Just thinking Em," he told her.

"'Bout what?" she asked.

She took a seat on the rock next to him but the nervous expression didn't leave her face.

"I finally found out what was wrong with Ron."

"Really? What is it?"

He could hear the happiness in her voice and he sighed. She was definitely worried about Ron, but he was worried about how she would treat Ron after learning he'd kissed her boyfriend.

"I think he's gay," he told her quietly.

"Why in the world would you think that," she asked confused.

". . . He kissed me."

Emily stared at him for a second before erupting in a fit of laughter. She knew it really wasn't funny, and she shouldn't be laughing but she couldn't help picturing Harry's face when Ron had kissed him.

"I don't think this is funny," he told her slightly annoyed.

"I know, I know," she said calming down. "But I just can't help it. Sorry."

"What're you doing here anyway, I thought you had to help your mom," he asked.

Emily took a deep breath and looked down at the ground as her former nervousness crept back into expression.

"Actually, I lied," she said softly. "I had a doctors appointment."

"What for," Harry asked her.

She looked at him as she felt tears gather in her eyes. She hoped Harry reacted better than she imagined. She couldn't handle it if he got upset.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

--

To Be Continued . . .

Review please? They're like happy pills to me. And will keep me updating. I swear. Half the story is written.


	2. Mixed Emotions

Pains Of Unanswered Prayers

Chapter Title: Mixed Emotions

Author's Note: I gave everyone a fair warning, this story contains slash. If that is not your thing, then do not read this story. No, the main couple is not a gay couple because there is not a main couple. There are quite a few couples this story is about, so you will get a few point of views. So I'm warning you. If you don't like it, don't read. I have nothing against helpful reviews that ask for slight revisions but if it's just insults about my story and it's subject matter, I will just laugh. After I get upset because my stories mean the world to me and if you just insult it, I think you really don't care whether the story is really alright or not. An no this isn't a Harry/Ron story. Sorry for all those who expect that. Some Snape out of characterness.

(On with the Story)

"Pregnant?" Harry echoed softly.

Emily nodded and Harry sat in shock. He had never expected this to happen. He knew it was foolish of him, but he always thought he and and Emily were careful enough that she wouldn't wind up pregnant. He should have known better. He never had that kind of luck.

"Your serious aren't you?" he asked her.

She nodded and he watched as tears filled her eyes. He loved Emily more than anything, and he couldn't stand to see her cry, so he just gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay Emily, if your parents can raise a child at fifteen years old and have it turn out like Ethan, then you and I can have a child at sixteen," he told her encouragingly.

"You're right," she said with a weak smile.

He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too," she replied and kissed him.

Harry put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"You know, now that I think about it, this isn't such a bad thing Emily," he said.

"It's not?" Emily asked him.

"No, it's not," he said wih a smile. "Think about it, now we're going to have a little family of our own. I've never had that. All I've ever been is an unwanted guest in my aunt and uncle's home. I've never felt the love of a family before, and now I can have that with you Emily."

Emily felt a wave of sadness wash through her. Although most people wouldn't believe it, seeing as Snape was her father, she'd felt nothing but love from everyone in her family. The Snape family, although it had a lot of problems, was full of love. Her brother Ethan was like a second father to her ten year old sister Evie, and the three year old twins, everyone loved them. They were both exceedingly mild tempered and loving. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"You will always have that with me," she told him.

He smiled and kissed her back before sighing.

"Have you told your parents yet?" he asked her.

"No, but my dad already knows, he saw me walking out of the Clinic," she told him softly.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed. ""Your dad hates me, what're we going to do?"

"We'll just have to make sure he understands that we can be parents; that we're ready for it," Emily said with a sigh. "Even though we both know we're not really ready at all."

"We love each other, and that's more than some people have," he told her.

"True, very true," she said with a smile, and then stood up pulling him up with her. "Now, Ron kissed you?"

"Yes," he said with a groan.

"What was it like?" she asked with a grin as they walked down the road.

"Awkward, weird, and well, I didn't enjoy it at all," he told her.

"Really, what happened for him to kiss you," Emily asked.

"I don't know, we were arguing and he pushed me into the shelves at Zonko's and kissed me," he told her.

"Wow sounds kind of hot," she said. "Not Ron kissing you, but how Ron kissed you."

Harry chuckled and walked into the Three Broomsticks with her at side. He looked around to find a table and saw Ron sitting in the back with Neville rubbing his back. They walked towards Ron's table and sat down across from him.

"Hey Harry! I always thought you'd be Ron's bitch! Looks like Neville took your spot!" they heard Draco yell from across the room.

Ron groaned and Neville looked at Harry sadly.

"Hey, ignore them Ron, we both know that Harry is no one's bitch, and neither is Neville," Emily told him and he slowly looked at her.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Awkward," Neville muttered under his breath and Harry chuckled.

"It could be worse," she said and Neville nodded.

"You okay Emily, you look a little tired," he commented.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a bit stressed out," she told him.

"About what?"

"We have a few personal matters to deal with right now," Harry said looking at her and she smiled at him.

Ron looked between them and groaned. He knew what look meant. He'd seen it in plenty of pictures of his mom and dad.

"When is she due," he asked praying to god that he was wrong.

Emily's mouth dropped open, and she looked at Harry who shrugged. He knew it was pointless to try and hide it, when everyone would find out eventually.

"Middle of June," she said softly.

Neville looked between them shocked.

"You're pregnant?" he exclaimed softly.

Emily nodded and Neville sat back stunned.

"This is big Harry, her dad is going to kill you for this," he told him.

"I know," Harry said.

Ron laid his head back down on the table and looked at them. He finally had his answer. Although he had known Harry was madly in love with Emily, he had always held out hope that maybe Harry could love him. He knew different now. Harry would never leave Emily, she was going to be the mother of his child. Harry looked at him then and Ron gave him a small smile.

"Congratulations," he said softly.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling back.

"Come on Neville, let's get some drinks," Emily said looking between the two.

"Okay," Neville said getting up with her.

They walked towards the bar, and Harry looked at Neville.

"About earlier," Harry said clearing his throat. "What was that about?"

"It was nothing Harry, don't worry about it," Ron told him.

"It had to be something, or else it wouldn't have happened," Harry replied.

Ron sighed and looked down at the table.

"You don't want to know, it would just make things awkward and weird, and I don't want our friendship to be that way.

"Could it be anymore awkward and weird than it already is? You kissed me Ron, can't get much worse than that," he said quietly.

"Yes it can," Ron told him. "I'm gay Harry, and well, I have feelings for you."

Harry sat back stunned. It wasn't that he wasn't expecting that, he would be a fool if he hadn't. The guy did kiss him, but it still shocked him that his best friend felt that way.

"What feelings exactly? Your attracted to me? You like me? What?" he asked.

"I'm in love with you Harry," he said softly looking at the table.

Harry looked over to see tears in Ron's eyes. He was in shock. He'd never seen Ron cry before, and now he wished he never had. It hurt him to realize he'd never noticed Ron's feelings, or that Ron was going through something as difficult as he was. Ron was right, he had spent too much time worrying about his and Emily's relationship, and not enough time worrying about his friends.

"Ron, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I should've realized what's going on."

"Harry, it's not something you could've changed. It's something I can't change even though I wish I could," Ron said sadly.

Harry sat quietly looking at him. It was a shock finding out that his best friend was in love with him; especially since he'd considered him a brother ever since he was eleven years old, but he wasn't going to let that change their friendship if he could. He was continue to be there for his friend, he would continue supporting him, no matter what.

"Don't worry about it Ron, I'm used to people following me around and claiming they're in love with me, I think I can deal with a friend being in love with me," Harry told him. "Especially if it's my best friend, and the future godfather of my child," Harry said with a smile.

Ron looked at him surprised and smiled at him.

"So, Neville, Ron seems to be taking you into his confidence lately, do you know why he kissed Harry?" Emily asked as they waited for Madam Rosmerta to get their drinks.

"Yeah, I just don't think I should tell. Ron made me promise," Neville said softly looking down at the ground.

"Neville, who am I going to tell, I've got bigger things to worry about than someone kissing my boyfriend, unless of course it was someone who he might actually leave me for," she told him rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"Alright, but promise you won't tell Harry," Neville said with a sigh.

"I swear, Ron probably told him anyway," Emily said.

"Ron's in love with Harry. He has been since fourth year. He realized it when Harry was stuck in the maze, and no one knew what had happened to him," Neville told her softly. "He told me this last year. During one of the many times you and Harry snuck off to your room."

Emily looked at him stunned. She expected Ron to have been attracted to Harry at least, seeing as he had kissed him, but she had never expected him to have feelings that go so far back. Then again, seeing as how he had acted during fourth year when he had found out Harry had done something without him, maybe it wasn't so surprising, she thought.

"Poor guy," she said softly. "No wonder he's been so angry lately. I would be too."

"Yeah, he had no one to tell at first. I mean, look at how Arthur reacted to Percy's attitude, and imagine how he would react to having a gay son. And what about the twins, what would they do?" Neville asked her.

"Good point," Emily agreed.

Madam Rosmerta walked up with their drinks, and they took the drinks and then walked back to the table. She took her seat next to Harry and handed him his drink while Neville did the same to Ron. Ron looked at Neville greatfully and took the butterbeer from his hands.

"Thanks Neville," he said.

"Of course," Neville said smiling at him.

He took a drink of his butterbeer and smiled at Ron. Ron smiled back at him and laid his head back down on the table. Neville reached over to rub Ron's back and Emily smiled at him. She was sure that she was noticing something that even the two of them hadn't noticed. Neville was acting like a loving girlfriend, or boyfriend, to Ron. He was just so worried about him, and Emily couldn't help but think it was sweet. Now that she knew for a fact that Ron was gay, she could imagine him being in a relationship with someone, and she had to admit that he and Ron would make an adorable couple.

"Looks about time to start heading back to Hogwarts," Harry said looking out the window.

"Looks like," Emily said finishing off the pumpkin juice she'd gotten for herself.

Neville and Ron finished their butterbeers and stood up from the table.

"You going to be okay," Neville asked him softly.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine," Ron told him with a smile. "Harry is happy and I'm the baby's godfather."

"Cool," Neville said smiling.

The gang walked back towards Hogwarts Castle in a comfortable silence. Harry and Emily bid Neville and Ron goodbye in the entrance hall and madetheir way towards Snape and Katrina's office. Harry felt as if he was walking towards his death. The closer he got to their quarters the more terrified he got. He did not want to go through this. Telling Katrina that Emily was pregnant seemed worse than facing even Voldemort. Katrina got plain terrifying when she was angry. It amazed him that Snape had lasted so long being married to her.

Emily opened the door and slowly walking into the room. Snape was sitting in a chair with two young children sitting on the floor in front of him playing with toy broomsticks. He looked up when he heard the door open and Emily gave him a small smile before looking down at the ground.

"Hi daddy," she said softly.

"Go get your mom and bring her in here, you might want to do this with me around," Snape told her.

"Good idea," she said quickly and hurried off to find her mom.

When she was out of ear shot Snape slowly stood up and looked at Harry with a cold glare in his eyes.boighop v0r6

"Let's get a few things straight Harry, I don't like you. I've never liked you, but for some reason my daughter loves you, and I prefer to see her happy, so I have allowed you to date her," he said icily walking up to Harry. "However, after hearing what I did today, I will let you know. If you break my daughters heart, or if you try to leave, I will gladly hunt you down and kill you."

Harry stared up at Snape without blinking. He knew that Snape meant every word he said, but he also knew that he would never hurt Emily, not even if his life depended on it. Snape back away from him after a few seconds and looked down at his young twins on their toy brooms. Harry followed his que and smiled. He had always liked Emily's little brother and sister. Eric and Eliana were both three years old. They were identical twins. Both favored Katrina with brown hair and brown eyes. They were sweet little kids, and followed their dad around like lost puppies.

They heard Katrina and Emily walking down the hall towards them and looked out the door way. Both walked in about the same time, Emily looking like she was taking the walk to the guillatine.

"What's going on Harry? Emily looks terrified. What happened?" Katrina asked.

Emily walked towards him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Emily is pregnant," Harry said quickly, figuring it would be easier to just blurt it out.

Katrina stared at them like they had grown horns for a few seconds before looking at Snape as if to confirm what she had just heard. He nodded slowly and Katrina slowly fell to the floor.

"Katrina?" Snape said worriedly kneeling down beside her. "Katrina?"

She slowly started opening her eyes and looked at him.

"Did I hear what I think I did?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," he said quietly.

"Is our family cursed or something. We were fifteen, and Ethan's son was born when Sheridan was sixteen," she said with a sigh.

"Well at least he was almost nineteen," Snape said bracingly causing Katrina to glare at him.

She stood up and looked at Harry with the coldest stare he had ever seen in her eyes.

"Listen Harry, I've loved you like my own son since Lily told me she was pregnant with you and that I would be your godmother, but you have just screwed up big time," she told him angrily. "Why would you do something so stupid? Especially knowing that Voldemort is after you and that you could lose your life any day?"

Emily looked at her mom with her eyes wide and fearful.

"Why would you even say something like that mom?" she exclaimed. "Harry and I worry enough without you saying something like that!"

"Sorry," Katrina said without taking her eyes off Harry.

"Listen Katrina, I know your mad, but Emily and I have been in love for years, and we've already talked about it," he said. "You and Professor Snape started a family at the age of fifteen. If you guys could raise Ethan and have him turn out to be as smart as he is, then we figure we can raise a child at the age of sixteen."

Katrina sighed and looked between them.

"Alright, alright," she said dryly wishing she could curse Harry into oblivion for getting Emily pregnant, but then her childhood friend would come back and haunt her for it. "If you guys think you know what you're doing."

"We do," Emily told her mom as Eric walked over to Katrina to smile at him.

"Mama's boy," Katrina said with a laugh as she picked him up.

"Hiya Harry," he said with smile.

"Hi Eric, do you like your new broom?"

"Uh huh, gonna be a seeker like you," Eric told him with a smile.

"You are? Then I'm just gonna have to teach you all my tricks one day aren't I?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Eric said with a grin.

"Looking foward to it," Harry told him.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower Ron was sitting quietly in a chair next to Neville in front of the fire.

"Sorry about the miserable time we at the Three Broomsticks," he told Neville softly. "I should have just brushed it off and dealt with it."

"Your in love with him Ron," Neville said quietly. "You can't just brush that off."

"But it's my best friend Neville, I knew he wouldn't feel the same, hell I knew he was into girls, so why did I even believe I had a chance," Ron asked him.

"Because you had hope, you can't help who your attracted to Ron, or who your in love with," Neville told him. "You need to try, no mater what."

"You think?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah, I think you're incredibly brave to admit it to Harry like you did, and kiss him no less," Neville said quietly. "I wouldn't be that brave to admit my sexuality to others."

"You mean?" Ron asked him shocked.

He had suspected Neville was gay of course. He had been way to accepting of Ron when he had told Neville he was gay.

"Yeah," Neville said quietly. "I realized it about the same time you did."

Ron nodded and looked towards the fire.

"A bit overwhelming isn't it?" Ron asked him.

"Your telling me," Neville told him. "My grandma already thinks I'm a failure, what's she going to say when she finds out I'm gay?"

"Forget her, she isn't worth it if she can't accept you for who you are," Ron told him.

"Have you told yourself that about your brothers and parents, or even Ginny?" Neville asked him.

"I know," Ron said. "It's just hard to tell them. Especially after how they reacted to Percy's attitude."

"I know," Neville sighed.

They fell into a companionable silence looking into the fire. Ron felt better knowing that somene understood him finally. After sitting there for a while, they both walked up to bed.

Later than night Snape laid in bed next to his wife with his arms around her. It had taken him a while to finally calm her down after Harry and Emily had left. He felt her suddenly stiffen in his hold and start thrashing on the bed.

"No Ron! Please don't do it!" She hollared out.

Snape sat up and looked over at her stupified. Since when had she started talking about Ron in her sleep?

"Katrina, wake up?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Why the hell are you talking about Ron in your sleep?" he asked.

She opened her eyes looking at him confused.

"I think it's because I saw him kissing Neville yesterday," she said softly.

"Ron and Neville are gay?" he asked.

"I assume," she said said with a shrug before rolling back over and going to sleep leaving her husband feeling confused.


	3. Lachrymose

Pains Of Unanswered Prayers

Author's Note: If I have any readers out there I am very sorry for the long wait. I truly am.

Chapter Title: Lachrymose

Disclaimer: Last disclaimer for this story. I own nothing that was in the original Harry Potter stories.

--

Ron sighed as he walked down the steps to breakfast with Harry and Neville. It'd been two weeks since Ron had kissed Harry in Hogsmeade, and although Harry had tried to be understanding and was still being as friendly as ever to Ron, there was a tension between them that Ron was sure only they could sense. He knew he made Harry incredibly uncomfortable and he hadn't wanted to; he wanted him and Harry to remain friends no matter what. He hadn't wanted Harry to ever know he was in love with him, but when he was arguing with Harry in the shop it seemed as if his brain had gone on hiatus, and he just wanted Harry to understand why things were different.

"Ron, are you alive in there," Neville's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts and he mentally shook himself.

"Yeah," he said with a half smile. "I'm just thinking, sorry."

Neville nodded and they finished their trek down the stairs. It was amazing to him that Neville had suddenly become his closest friend. In all his years at Hogwarts, the last person he'd ever imagined he'd share his secrets with was Neville. He guessed that in his first few years he sort of ignored Neville, being so wrapped up in everything he'd been doing with Harry and their gang of friends. Neville's acceptance of him last year had opened his eyes to how everyone treated Neville as if he were invisible, and when Neville admitted he was gay, Ron couldn't help but feel strangely happy about the situation. He knew he was no longer alone; he had a friend who would actually understand how he felt.

He sat down at the table in the Great Hall and laid his head down at the table as Hermione and Trey walked in together. They sickened him sometimes. In their forth year, they'd been unofficially recognized as the cutest couple. Ron had a feeling it was mostly because of Trey that this happened. Trey was loved by everyone at the school. Especially after third year when his dad taught Defense Against The Dark Arts. Anyways, Trey and Hermione had started dating during their third year and had been dating ever since. It made no sense to him that Trey and Hermione was the school's cutest couple since Emily and Harry had been dating since second year. He had a huge feeling that no one wanted to vote a Snape for anything good.

"Hello," Hermione said sitting down beside him happily.

"Feeling better?" he asked her and she nodded.

Hermione had spent the last two weeks in the infirmary sick and they'd all be worried about her. Trey especially, even though he showed it in a very odd way. He'd gotten weird without Hermione being around. It was as if his brain had gone and disappeared on him. Trey still remembered the comment about his pants making him look small. He couldn't help but laugh at that. It was definitely not something Trey would say, perhaps Ethan. Ethan was Emily's older brother. He'd graduated from Hogwarts in their forth year.

"Yeah, it was really weird," Hermione elaborated. "Madame Pomfrey thinks I was on the receiving end of a jinx from one of the other students."

"Oh lovely," Neville said in surprised. "I'm glad your okay."

"Thanks Neville," Hermione said with a sweet smile as Trey wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and Ron felt like choking on the sweetness. He had no idea why, but the sight of someone being in a happy relationship bugged him. He had a feeling it was because he knew now that he wouldn't ever be in a relationship with the person he'd been in love with since first year. He assumed it was first year. He never gave much thought to the time when he actually developed his feelings for Harry. He just assumed they'd always been there.

He looked up in time to see Harry turn to him with a smile on his face and he had to force himself to calm down. Even though Harry knew Ron had feelings for him, it didn't mean he would be okay with Ron acting weird around him just because he was hot when he smiled.

"So, what'd you do at Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron tried not to choke as he took a drink of his orange juice.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, please Harry, don't tell her, Ron begged silently sending a panicked look to Neville who nodded and turned to Harry.

"Umm, well," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. "It wasn't to great, only, Em is pregnant."

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity was out there. Eve though he screwed up and told Harry how he felt, he did not want anyone besides the people who were there to know what happened. He wasn't ready for everyone to find out yet. He knew how people reacted to gays, and he was not ready for the hatred he knew he would experience.

"Are you serious?" she asked in surprise.

Harry nodded and Hermione stared at him in shocked. Ron could almost see the gears in her head stop turning. He knew she was having a hard time processing the idea of Harry being a father. Ron saw her give a jerky nod and then she turned to him.

"What about you?"

"Um, well I hung out with Harry for a while and then I went to the Three Broomsticks with Neville while Harry and Em talked," he said quickly and she nodded.

He was glad she was too shocked to question his nervousness. Any other day she would have prodded him to find out why he was freaking out.

After breakfast they slowly trudged their way towards classes. Ron was definitely not in the mood to be in school. Then again, he'd been like that since the weekend at Hogsmeade.

--

Emily sighed as she walked out of the rooms Dumbledore had given her parents when her dad had started teaching at Hogwarts. When a teacher at Hogwarts started teaching, they were given a group of rooms that functioned as bedrooms, a bathroom, a common room or family room, and a kitchen. Her parents had gotten one in the dungeons close to her father's office near the potions room.

She looked at her watch and started to sprint down the hallway. She knew she was going to be late for class and the last thing she wanted was that new potions teacher getting on her class. She couldn't stand the man. Her father had been a much better potions teacher than that man would ever be. At least her father knew what he was doing.

She ran as fast as she could to the dungeons and opened the doors just as the bell rang. Slughorn promptly took five points from Slytherin and she rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Harry. She couldn't help it if morning sickness kept her from leaving her parents rooms as early as she usually did. She smiled at Harry's worried look and put her hand on his to let him know she was okay.

She laid her head down on the desk as Slughorn gave the class some ridiculously easy task. She knew she had an unfair advantage over the rest of the class, but she couldn't help it if her father had been teaching her to make these potions since she was a little kid. Nor could she help that she'd always had a natural talent for them. It ran in the blood.

Near the end of the class Emily quickly finished te work Slughorn had them do and laid her head on Harry's shoulder as he finished. She wished he would let her help him with the potions instead of reading the book Slughorn had given him. She knew it just as well as that book did, and she was certain that whoever wrote the notes in the book wasn't worrying about some of the side effects the tricks they were using could have had if any of them had gone wrong.

When the bell rang her and Harry walked out hand in hand while Ron walked out slowly behind them. She didn't know what to say to Ron. The thought of him being gay didn't really bug her, but the image of him kissing Harry etched itself in her brain. She knew he loved Harry, but she didn't know how to handle it. She knew it probably hurt Ron to see them together, but she loved Harry as much as Ron did, and Harry loved her. She couldn't hide that from anyone.

"How are you feeling," Harry asked her.

"Tired, but other than that, I'm okay," she said smiling. "Hey Ron, get your butt up here, I have something funny I keep forgetting to tell you."

"Hmm?" he asked walking up.

"I heard my mom the other night. Apparently she walked in on you kissing someone, and she had nightmares about it," she said putting her arm around his shoulder.

"What?" he asked as his face turned red.

"Yeah, I don't who it was or when, but it gave her nightmares, I thought it might make you laugh," she said but paused at the look on Ron's face.

She had meant to make him laugh, but the look on his face was far from amused. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, she really hadn't.

"Ron, oh shit, I'm sorry," she said softly stopping to look at him. "My mom's not like that really she isn't. She just has weird dreams sometimes."

Ron nodded and Emily felt her heart break for him. She kept forgetting that with Ron being gay, the idea of someone reacting like that to him kissing someone was no longer amusing, no longer a joke. It was something completely different. Although he was in love with her boyfriend, Ron was her friend, and it hurt her to think that someone would hate him because he was in love with another boy.

"It's okay Emily," he said softly and Emily bit her lip.

She had never seen or heard Ron sound so dejected.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be okay," he said and walked off.

Emily turned to Harry who was watching Ron walk off wide eyed.

"He was pretty messed up," Harry said softly.

Emily nodded and looked down at the ground. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that Ron was feeling the way he was. If she hadn't opened her big mouth about her mom's dream, Ron would at least still be walking with them and she could have cheered her up another way. She sighed as she heard Hermione and Trey hurry up to them and turned.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked confused looking at them.

"He wasn't feeling good," Harry said quickly and Emily looked at him.

Harry was apparently covering for Ron for now and she was glad. It would be hard on Ron when everyone found out it was gay, it should be at a time when he wasn't so upset about Harry.

"Oh, well, I hope he gets better," Hermione said softly and Emily looked at her.

Hermione was acting a little strangely. Usually when Trey was around she was leaning on him and talking with him, but she hadn't been like that since she got out the infirmary. She seemed a lot more interested in everyone else for once. It was actually kind of nerve wracking.

"He will," Harry said with a smile. "He's probably just tired."

Hermione and Trey nodded and they waked down the hall with Emily and Harry. Emily bit her lip once again as she looked at the staircase Ron ran up as they walked past it. She couldn't help but wonder if Ron was really okay. She was rather worried about him, and how he was handling things. She hoped that he would be better soon. She didn't like the depressed Ron. It was too weird. She was much too used to the angry Ron.

End Chapter.

Lachrymose: Mournful. Fits Ron perfectly doesn't it?

An. I hope you guys liked. I think it was the best chapter I wrote for this story. Not much Dialog though.


End file.
